Immortal Miracles
by Kristin Hulett
Summary: Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human, i.e. the Shanshu prophecy. Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Warning: Probably none, unless some of you haven't seen _Buffy_ season 4 and _Angel_ season 1, since the story is set shortly after those two seasons.

**Summary:** Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human (the Shanshu prophecy). Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Author's note: **Any dialogue that is between and is either thoughts, dreams or something that happened before the action in the story.

**Part One**

Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander are at Giles' apartment researching their experiences with the first Slayer. Suddenly, Giles' phone rings. Giles answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Giles?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Wesley. I wanted to tell you about this prophecy I just translated involving Angel."

"OK. What?"

"Angel will turn human. I don't know when, but I know it won't be for a while. He has a lot more evil to face."

"Why did you want to tell me this?"

"I don't know. I just felt compelled to. Well, I hope you all are fine. Bye."

Wesley hangs up. Giles stands there a minute and finally seems to realize he's staring confusedly at his telephone receiver and hangs up. He thinks, "God. He's starting to sound like Cordelia."

Willow asks, "Who was that?"

Giles dazedly answers. "That was Wesley. He called to say he found a prophecy stating that Angel will eventually turn human. Apparently as some sort of compensation."

Buffy just stands there, looking shocked, for a few minutes, and then bolts out of the apartment.

Everyone turns to look at the door. Giles speaks up. "Do you think we should send someone out after her?"

Willow replies, "No. I'll see her at our dorm room later. I'll ask her what's up then."

When they all leave to go home, Willow decides to go visit Tara and forgets what she told Giles. After trying some new spells, she goes home and immediately falls asleep.

* * *

That night:

Buffy is asleep in her and Willow's dorm room. All of a sudden, she has what she thinks is a dream.

Buffy is walking into a place that looks ancient. Without warning, she sees what looks like a council of people that look like a cross between Greek gods and humans. One of them calls her name.

"Buffy Summers."

She stops, waiting for an explanation.

"We called you here to discuss the prophecy about the vampire with a soul."

"Angel?"

"Yes, I believe that is what you call him. Neither you nor he knows this, but there is also a hidden prophecy regarding you two and your relationship."

"You know about that?"

"Yes. Your love was predicted to be successful, but only when the time comes."

"What do you mean?"

"You two were destined to be together. Fate made him a vampire only so he would be alive to meet you and fall in love with you. Destiny determines everything."

"So what you're saying is that everything that has happened was always going to happen, we couldn't control it."

"Yes. It is so."

"So. It was already determined that Angel would lose his soul and kill Ms. Calendar and I would have to send him to Hell. Everything that's happened was going to happen even if I didn't do anything."

"Yes."

"You are just standing there telling me that I had to go through hell because somebody decided that it should happen. Do you get off on screwing with people's lives?"

"We are not in control of Destiny. We can alter it if someone worthy asks but we can not control it."

"Alter it. What do you mean?"

"At your consent, we can make you immortal for the time until your vampire's prophecy comes to pass."

"What about my friends?"

"We will alert them to the circumstances."

"Can they be kept alive too?"

"We can not affect that many lives. Destiny will not allow us. But, we can try to accelerate the course of the prophecy. Do we have your consent?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Then it is done."

Buffy sits up straight in her bed, wide awake.

* * *

That same night, Giles, Willow, and Xander all have the same dream. It involves a strange man telling them that he is turning Buffy temporarily immortal as per a prophecy. Then they wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Warning: Probably none, unless some of you haven't seen _Buffy_ season 4 and _Angel_ season 1, since the story is set shortly after those two seasons.

**Summary:** Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human (the Shanshu prophecy). Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Author's note: **Any dialogue that is between and is either thoughts, dreams or something that happened before the action in the story.

**Part Two**

The next day, Giles calls everybody to another meeting at his apartment. He wants to discuss his strange dream. All three people show up. While Giles is discussing his dream, Xander and Willow blurt out that they all had similar dreams. Nobody notices that Buffy is sitting pensively, not making any comments.

She thinks, "I wonder if I should tell them about my dream. I'm not even sure if it was true, but with their dreams, maybe it would be better to tell them." 

Buffy quietly speaks up, explaining about her dream. Giles seems like he wants to start researching right away, as usual, but he doesn't know where to start. When Buffy finishes explaining, everybody acts concerned. Willow wonders, "What if it's more than just a dream? It wouldn't be the first time Buffy had a prescient dream. Is there a way to find out if it could have actually been true?" 

Giles' research mode kicks in. He walks to his bookshelf and starts pulling out books he thinks are relevant to the search. He gives some books to each teen to start looking for anything. Xander tries researching but quickly gets bored and starts looking for pictures instead. Giles tells Buffy to train, after she seems like she isn't thinking about researching, so, in the end, only Giles and Willow are actually researching.

Suddenly, Willow looks up. "Aha! I think I found something." Everything stops. All three people are staring at Willow and she starts getting nervous. Finally, Giles speaks.

"What did you find?" He accompanies this with a push on his glasses. Since this move has become such a ritual, the teens know he is ready for information.

Willow explains, "I'm not sure if this would help, but this book says: 'Before the new millennium, a warrior and her enemy shall meet and love each other. Obstacles shall be faced but when the millennium comes, they shall be together for all time.' Do you think this might be something?"

Giles acts flustered, probably because he didn't find it first, and then answers. "Of course it might be something. Now, we need to do more research to find any other prophecies that might be relevant."

Both Buffy and Xander look at Giles. Xander asks, "Huh?" Buffy sits down on the couch.

Giles patiently explains. "We need to find something that will help us get more information."

"Oh. I knew that," Xander replies. "But I thought the millennium already came. Wouldn't the thing that this prophecy is talking about have already happened?"

"Well, actually, according to our calendar, the millennium is not until January 1, 2001. There was no year 0 AD, so 2000 would not be the beginning of the new millennium . . ." Giles goes into a long, complicated explanation, of course, but most of the teens tune out the end of it.

Buffy is just sitting there with a thoughtful look on her face. Willow cautiously passes a book across the couch toward her. When Buffy realizes what Willow is doing, she looks alert and takes the old book, quickly flipping the pages. She suddenly stops, flips back a few pages, and then stares at the open book.

"What? Did you find something, Buffy?" Willow asks.

"I think so. This picture looks familiar." She starts reading out loud. "The Oracles: a group of transdimensional people that can be called on to help warriors in extreme cases. They are known to be cryptic and slightly aristocratic."

"Well, that's a good start. At least we have something useful," Xander replies sarcastically when he thinks Buffy has finished reading.

"Hey! You didn't seem to be helping much," Willow scathingly adds, "At least Buffy tried."

"Thanks, Will. But I'm not positive that these people are exactly what I saw. Maybe there is some branch or something of these things that contacted me. And besides, I don't even know if the dream was true," Buffy responds.

Giles is still reading. Suddenly he looks up. "Well, with this new angle, I have already started to find anything about these 'Oracles.' And I found this information." He takes a small pause and looks at the teenagers. They are looking back at him questioningly.

"That was fast," Willow adds.

"I found a mention of a 'Council of Miracles' in one passage about the Oracles. I don't know what or who that is, because there is no description in this book, and I also would like to find this prophecy that Wesley spoke of."

"What we need is some sort of supernatural encyclopedia. We could just look in the volume for 'C' and find 'Council of Miracles' and know all the fun facts available," Buffy comments.

"Well, I'm going to call Wesley and ask him about this prophecy so we can try to find the information. Meanwhile, you try to act normal until I find something out," Giles says.

"We're just supposed to ignore the fact that our best friend might have magically been made invincible or immortal or something," Willow argues.

"Yeah! And why would someone decide to make Dead Boy a human after all that he's done?" Xander adds.

"I though you were over that. And Angel's not even here, so why are you calling him that? It won't annoy him if he can't hear you," Willow replies.

Buffy stood up. "Well, I, for one, would love to act like I have a normal life. Besides, I'm supposed to have a date with Riley tonight, so I don't want to be distracted." She starts walking toward the door.

Willow speaks up. "Speaking of Riley, how are you going to tell him if the prophecy and your dream are actually true?"

Buffy stops dead. "Oh yeah. I hadn't really thought about that. I guess I should figure something out." Then, she opens the door and leaves.

Xander is the first to speak. "Sometimes I don't get her. Willow, I really need to get help understanding the female mind."

"Sorry, can't help you there. I would be letting out confidential information. Then I'd have to kill you," Willow replies distractedly while looking at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Warning: Probably none, unless some of you haven't seen _Buffy_ season 4 and _Angel_ season 1, since the story is set shortly after those two seasons.

**Summary:** Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human (the Shanshu prophecy). Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Author's note: **Any dialogue that is between and is either thoughts, dreams or something that happened before the action in the story.

**Part Three**

That afternoon, Buffy calls Riley at his dorm room in Lowell House.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Riley? It's Buffy."

"Oh, hi. What do you need?"

"Nothing. I just felt like calling."

"We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. We're still on."

"OK. I'll pick you up around 7:00."

"What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise."

"OK. I guess I'd better say bye, so I can get stuff done before 7."

"Bye."

Riley is going to add the requisite "I love you" after that, but Buffy has already hung up.

"Oh well. Maybe there is some new demon that showed up last night, so she's distracted because she needs more information about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in LA, Cordelia is watching while Wesley is getting the third degree in her living room.

"OK. Why did you call Giles?" Angel asks, sounding irritated at having to keep asking the same question over again and trying not to show it.

"Uhhh . . . I called to tell them about the prophecy."

"Why?" Angel is barely containing his feelings after this information is brought to light. Cordy begins to look scared for either Wesley and herself, or just her apartment.

Wesley sits there, looking like he is desperately trying to find an answer. He finally speaks. "I really don't know."

Cordy speaks up. "You are even sounding lame to me. You do something and then can't even think of a good excuse? God, what is wrong with you?"

Both men have stopped talking and are now staring at her in surprise after her tirade. She starts getting embarrassed.

"OK. That didn't help anybody, did it? But I still can't figure out this freak." During this statement, she is pointing at Wesley.

"Cordelia, I can handle this," Angel replies. He knows how to handle her opinions due to the fact he has had to deal with her working for him for a year. "OK, Wesley, let's try this again."

"I'm serious. I don't know why I had to tell them. It's like something possessed me and made me pick up the phone and dial."

Cordelia pipes up, again. "Now that's a demon I think would be useful. The demon who makes you call people." The scary part is that she is serious.

Angel responds to her statement. "Cordy, shut up." He looks thoughtful. "Maybe I should go see the Oracles."

Cordy cautiously replies, "Um, Angel? Didn't you tell us a while ago that that demon hired by Wolfram and Hart to attack us killed the Oracles?"

Angel answers the question. "He wasn't hired, he was raised, and yes, he did. But there has to be more than just two Oracles."

With that statement, Angel grabs his black duster and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Warning: Probably none, unless some of you haven't seen _Buffy_ season 4 and _Angel_ season 1, since the story is set shortly after those two seasons.

**Summary:** Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human (the Shanshu prophecy). Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Author's note: **Any dialogue that is between and is either thoughts, dreams or something that happened before the action in the story.

**Part Four**

Late that night, back in Sunnydale, Buffy quietly opens the door to her dorm room after her date with Riley. When she turns around, she realizes Willow is still awake, sitting there waiting for her return.

"What are you still doing up?"

"We need to talk, without the rest of the gang here. Did you tell Riley about your dream?"

"No, but I think he could tell that I was distracted."

"You really should tell him."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to hurt him."

"You'd probably hurt him more if you didn't tell him and he found out in some other way. Remember what happened when Oz came back and he found out about me and Tara?"

"Yeah. But Riley isn't a werewolf or anything like that."

"I know, but I was just using it as an example. Riley could get really hurt and become dangerous to himself or others, especially with the commando training."

"How am I supposed to tell him? Should I just blurt out 'Hi. I need to break up with you because these people came to me and said I'm destined to be with my ex. Oh, and I'm also being made immortal.' I think that's a little mean."

"OK. You're right. That is a little harsh, but . . . Does Riley even know about Angel, anyway?"

"Not all the sordid soap-opera-like details. I told him the basic storyline. You know, that he's a vampire and it was a bad breakup, blah, blah, blah, etc."

"You still love Angel, don't you? That's why you're having such problems with the prophecy and everything. You're trying to forget him and things keep showing up to prevent it."

Buffy starts getting defensive. "No! And anyway, I have Riley now. Why would I still be in love with Angel?"

Willow just looks at her a minute, and then says, "OK. Forget I said it." Then she gets in bed and goes to sleep.

Buffy replies, "Thank you!" and then starts undressing to go to bed herself. She turns off the light and lies down, but it takes several hours for her to actually fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the City of Angels, the resident undead version is not in a good mood.

Angel returns to Cordelia's apartment after his visit to the Oracles.

When he steps in the door, Cordelia asks, "So, did you see any Oracles? Was anyone there?"

Angel answers with a curt nod. He starts searching around the living room.

Cordelia cautiously adds, "Any information?"

"No. Nothing. Where are my keys?"

Wesley looks at Cordy, like he's trying to say "You deal with this. You've known him longer."

Cordy says, "Um, Angel? They're in your hand."

"Oh. I'm gonna go to my room and try to rest. Call me if you have a vision that needs my help." At that, Angel goes to the door and leaves.

Cordy stares at the door. "Uh oh. Somebody must have said the magic 'Angel brooding' word."

Wesley blinks. "Huh? What word is that?"

Cordelia gives him a dirty look. "Hel-lo! What word do you think I'm talking about?"

Wesley replies, "Oh. Buffy."

"Thank you. It's nice to know you haven't been in a coma or anything. Now, I need my beauty sleep. You can have the couch, or you can try to find Angel to use the floor in his hotel room," she waits a beat, "Phantom Dennis, don't harass him! He's a guest."

Cordy leaves. Wesley decides on the couch, settles in and switches off the light.

Across town, Angel isn't getting to sleep that easy. He sits up for a while, thinking about the recent revelations, and, close to dawn, goes to sleep. It definitely isn't a sound sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Warning: Probably none, unless some of you haven't seen _Buffy_ season 4 and _Angel_ season 1, since the story is set shortly after those two seasons.

**Summary:** Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human (the Shanshu prophecy). Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Author's note: **Any dialogue that is between and is either thoughts, dreams or something that happened before the action in the story.

**Part Five**

The next morning, Giles calls Willow and Xander. He calls a meeting, but warns them not to tell Buffy about it. The teens think the demand is suspicious, but it's Giles, and they trust him and know he has a reason for the request.

Willow is the last one to arrive. "Hey. What's this about? Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret from a Slayer?"

Xander suddenly turns to look at Willow. In all the years he has known her, she ahs never seemed this forceful or bold. He decides to ask her what's up later, after the meeting.

Giles speaks, "I didn't get any information from Wesley when I called him on the phone. Someone needs to go and ask him in person."

Willow speaks up again. "Why does someone have to ask Wesley? Can't we just do extra research and find the stuff ourselves?"

"Why are you so insistent on us doing this ourselves? I would think that you would want as many people as possible finding a reason for these recent events. You were always so tenacious in your search for ways fro Buffy before. What is stopping you now?" Giles seems genuinely confused at Willow's apparent change of heart.

"I just think that we might hurt Buffy more if we go and let everyone in LA know about what's going on. Who's to say Angel won't come back here again thinking he could help Buffy, when all that will happen is that she'll be even more hurt when he leaves again? I don't think we should put her through that pain again, and anyway, if anything is going to happen, if the prophecies are true, I think that it would be better I few just let whatever will happen, happen then, not now."

Xander is now positive that something's wrong with his best friend. He has never seen her this worked up before and he starts getting worried that she knows something and is not telling anyone, and that pressure is making her insane. Then, in one of his rare moments of enlightenment, he thinks, "Wait a minute. What if Buffy still loves Angel? I mean, I never really liked the guy, but I never saw something make someone as happy as Buffy when she was with Angel. That would explain Willow out too. If she knows this, maybe she really doesn't want to hurt Buffy by shattering her dream."

Giles interrupts Xander's train of thought. "Willow, I appreciate your concern for your friend, but have you ever thought that they might already know? Angel certainly seemed to have a sixth sense in regards to Buffy before now. I don't think he would be completely ignorant now."

Willow concedes sullenly. "OK. Maybe you do have a point there. But I'm not going to be happy if a disaster happens."

At this, Xander seems to realize that plans for LA are back on. "Wait a minute. I'm not going to LA. I really don't wanna see Queen C and I think the feeling's mutual."

Willow adds, "I didn't want to do this anyway, and someone needs to keep Buffy here. I mean, distract her or something so she doesn't suspect, and I really don't think Xander should be trusted with that. I'm sorry, Xand, but I mean it. And I've been talking about some new spells with Tara which I really would like to try out, so I can't go either."

"OK. I will go then. I'll need to leave at once, so try not to tell Buffy where I'm going and I'll try to be back in a day or so," Giles responds, "And try and think of a reasonable facsimile of an excuse. Don't say anything stupid. Actually, you may be right there, Willow; you should probably be in charge."

Giles indicates that he needs to pack, so the two teens leave.

Once they are free of the door, and out of earshot, Xander speaks up. "OK, Will. What's up with you? Something's wrong."

Willow starts getting the deer-in-headlights look. "What? No, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Then, she realizes Xander is giving her a look, and a second later, she realizes she is babbling. "OK. I guess I can't fool you. You've known me for too long. I talked to Buffy last night after she got back from her date with Riley." At this, she stops talking, like she realizes that she is possibly telling secrets.

Xander slowly says, "About?"

Willow snaps back into paying attention. "Huh? Oh, I asked her if she had told Riley about her dream, that's all."

Xander knows she is still holding out on him, but he also knows that he can't force her to tell him something she doesn't want to. But, of course, he speaks before he thinks. "OK. Wait a minute. If that's all you talked about, why were you so bothered by Giles's announcement?"

Willow just answers the question with a look that Xander knew was coming. She walks off in the direction of the dorm buildings.

* * *

Xander is mentally beating himself up. He is walking down the main street of Sunnydale, muttering to himself, so he doesn't notice Anya coming down the sidewalk heading in the other direction.

"Oh! Xander, her you are! I was going to Giles's because when I went to your house, your mother said that you had gone there and I wanted to talk to you."

Xander keeps walking for a few steps.

"XANDER!"

At the sound of his name, Xander stops, and slowly turns around. "Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. What's up?"

"Xander. If you had listened to me, you would know already. I said I need to talk to you. Is something going on? I haven't seen you in a few days, and I thought maybe you'd found someone else to have sex with, and then I got worried, so I decided to confront you at your basement, but you weren't there, so I had to walk all over looking for you. OK, actually I knew where you were supposed to be because your mother said you were at Giles's. And I've already said this once before so just answer my question, why are you ignoring me?"

"OK, calm down, Anya. Number one, if I was ignoring you, why would I be talking to you now? And number two, not talking in a few days does not mean I've already found someone new. Besides, where would I find someone?"

Anya starts to pout. "I don't know. At your job? Maybe other people like watching you dig and stuff."

"OK. I do not 'dig and stuff.' And even if people did watch me, what am I supposed to do, say 'Hey. Let's go back to my parents' basement and get funky?' Living with your parents is not generally a turn-on."

"Fine. But I like going to your parents' basement."

"OK. This is getting a little scary even for me, but let's go."

They continue walking towards Xander's basement apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, during this little interlude, Willow has returned to the dorm room. She opens the door to see Buffy doing a little shadow-boxing. She enters carefully, trying not to startle Buffy and end up getting hit. But when the door shuts, Buffy spins to attack and then realizes it's Willow and stops her punch.

"Hey, Will. Where ya been?"

Willow does some quick thinking. "I, um, got a call from Tara. She found a new spell book and wanted me to look at it."

"Oh. OK. Just, with all the weird monsters and things that always attack us, I was hoping you didn't get kidnapped."

"It's morning. Most of the time, the evil attacks at night. You know, kinda like they think it'll make it easier to surprise us."

"Hey, you never know. Anything could happen."

Willow goes to her bed. She picks up her Latin textbook. "OK. I've got class in a few minutes, which I have to get to now. I promise I'll be careful not to get attacked by any day demons."

Buffy realizes that Willow is humoring her, but blows it off as stress. "Hey, I'm probably gonna train for a while, but I'll meet you for lunch. 'K?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll see you between 12:00 and 1:00. I might be a little late, because I'm not sure when my class ends, but I'll se you at the caf." At these words, Willow goes to the door and leaves.

Once the door shuts, she leans against the wall for a second. "Whew! This is gonna be tough, hiding this from Buffy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Warning: Probably none, unless some of you haven't seen _Buffy_ season 4 and _Angel_ season 1, since the story is set shortly after those two seasons.

**Summary:** Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human (the Shanshu prophecy). Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Author's note: **Any dialogue that is between and is either thoughts, dreams or something that happened before the action in the story.

**Part Six**

The next morning, Giles is at a phone booth, at a gas station in LA. He calls Xander's number, thinking it is safer than calling Willow.

"Hello? Who's calling me collect?"

"Hello, Xander? It's Giles."

"Oh. Figures. You would call collect."

"I don't have any change. I was calling to say I arrived in LA safely. Tell Willow, please, but have discretion. Remember, Buffy is not supposed to know I'm here."

"Hey, G-man! I'm not completely idiotic. Of course I would remember that Buffy's not supposed to know. You only told us yesterday."

"I'm going to try and discover an address to look for them. I'll get back to you when I get some information."

"OK. Giles, LA, safe, looking for info."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going over what you told me to tell Will."

"Oh. I'll call later to tell you where I'm staying. Goodbye."

"Bye!"

Giles hangs up. "I'll never understand that boy." Then he decides to look in the phone book for any addresses.

An hour later, he ends up on Cordy's doorstep. Giles knocks briefly, and then waits for an answer. It takes a while, so he is surprised when the door opens. "Oh. Hello! I was beginning to think no one was home."

Cordelia is just as surprised when she opens the door and finds Giles standing there. "Giles! What are you doing here?"

The other people in the apartment are puzzled when they hear Cordy yell Giles's name. They rush toward the front door from the kitchen, but they quickly skid to a stop when they realize Cordelia has already invited Giles in and closed the door. They narrowly avoid a massive collision with the other two, and then Wesley and Angel just stand there staring at Giles.

"Hey! Answer my question!"

Giles turns and looks at Cordelia. "What?"

"I asked what you were doing here."

"Oh. Right. I came here to get some answers myself."

Angel speaks up. "Answers?"

Giles explains. "Have any of you had any strange dreams lately?"

All three answer simultaneously. "No. Why?" Angel seems like he is hiding something, but nobody notices. He sits down in a chair and Cordy and Giles follow his example..

"Willow, Xander and I all had the same dream approximately three nights ago." Giles pauses for a minute. "Cordelia, may I have something to drink? I've been driving all night and I haven't had a chance to stop for anything."

Cordelia gets up. "Sure. Is water OK?"

"Perfect."

A few minutes pass while Cordy is in the kitchen. She comes back into the living room with a glass, hands it to Giles, and sits down again. Then, she asks, "What was the dream about?"

Giles takes a sip of water, sets down the glass, and hesitatingly answers the question. "A Greek-god-like creature came to us and told us Buffy was going to be made immortal as per a prophecy. We think we found the indicated prophecy but I needed more information."

Angel flinches at the mention of Buffy. Cordelia notices, and quickly says, "Excuse us." Then she goes over to Angel and indicates she wants to talk to him in another room.

"Certainly." Giles takes another sip of water and then sits there, fidgeting uncomfortably, as does Wesley. They try to make small talk.

"So, when did you arrive in LA?"

"I don't know. I've been here for a while. I was a rogue demon hunter for a while after the Ascension, and then I met up with Angel and Cordelia maybe a little less than a year ago."

"Oh. That's nice."

They are saved from this really dull conversation by Cordelia's return to the room.

Wesley asks, "Is Angel alright?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine. The stress is just getting to him finally."

Giles is sitting observing this interaction. "I'm sorry if I caused this in some way."

Cordy turns to him. "Don't worry 'bout it. You came for information, and maybe we can help you find it."

Giles says, "I came to ask about the prophecy Wesley spoke of when he called us."

Both Wesley and Cordelia glance quickly at the door to the adjacent room. When nothing happens, they look back at Giles. Cordelia slowly speaks.

"Umm . . . what prophecy?"

"The one that says Angel will become human. Some of the things we have discovered in Sunnydale have implied that it will happen sooner than you think."

Suddenly the door to the room Angel was in is flung open. "What do you mean, it might happen sooner than we think? What did you find?" Angel crosses the room in three steps to stop right in front of Giles's seat.

"Let me go to my car. I brought some of my books along with me and I could get them and bring them up here."

Angel relents and lets Giles stand up and go to the door. Then he tells Cordy to help him get the books, like he doesn't trust Giles to get them himself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Giles and his books are back in the apartment. Giles selects a book, opens it to a certain page, and passes the open book to Angel. "Here. Look at this prophecy." He points out the prophecy Willow found two days ago.

Angel looks at the page. He reads the prophecy and suddenly gets a weird look on his face. He murmurs, "So that's what the Oracle meant."

Cordy hears Angel. "What did you say?"

Angel looks up. "Oh. Nothing."

Cordelia relents but she acts like she doesn't believe him.

Angel looks at Giles. "Can we borrow these and do some research?"

"Of course. But I'm going to help. Besides, I haven't found anywhere to stay, so here researching is fine with me."

Angel acquiesces. "OK. You can help. We probably could use all the help we could get."

The four spend most of the night researching, until Cordelia falls asleep, around four in the morning. Wesley is the next to fall asleep.

Then, Angel loudly says, "I think I found something!"

Both Cordelia and Wesley jerk awake. "Huh?"

"Oh, wait. Never mind."

The two groan and put their heads back down on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human, i.e. the Shanshu prophecy. Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Author's note : **This part starts off at the same place the previous part starts off at.This part shows what's going on in Sunnydale while Giles is talking to Angel in LA.

**Part Seven**

Xander hangs up the phone. He then realizes that Giles had given him an order. He hurries out of his apartment, grabbing his jacket on the way out the door.

A few minutes later, he bursts into Buffy and Willow's dorm room. Buffy is sitting on her bed, thinking, and looks up when the door opens.

"Xander! What're you doing here? Is something up?"

"Huh? Oh, no. No! I just needed to know where Willow went. Have you seen her? Wait a minute, of course you've seen her, she was heading over here yesterday, and she lives here, so I'm stupid. Do you know where she went?"

"Um. She said she was heading to the magic shop and then Tara's. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. She was supposed to meet me." He is clearly lying and doing a bad job of covering it.

Buffy is wary. She can tell that there is something that Xander is hiding from her, but she can't do anything to find out what it is. "OK . . . If she comes back, I'll tell her you were looking for her."

"Well, I'll go see if she's at Tara's, and then I'll probably go home. Call me if you see her."

At this, Xander leaves the room, mentally yelling at himself for being so obvious that he's hiding something. Buffy goes back to trying to figure out how to tell Riley about the prophecy.

* * *

Xander exits the building and immediately runs into Willow. She acts surprised that he is at her dorm, but she also still seems a little angry about yesterday.

"What are you doing here?"

"Will! I was looking for you. Giles called me and told me to tell you that he's in LA, and is looking for Angel and will call me back with more information." The message comes out in a rush.

"What? What did you just say?"

"Giles called me from LA. He was going to look for Angel. He said he'd call me back when he gets more information." Xander speaks more slowly this time. When he is finished relaying the message, he pauses to wait for a response.

"Oh. OK. Well, I talked to Tara, and we're going to look for a spell to find out if Buffy's really immortal." Willow gestures that she's going to go inside. "Remember, we're not supposed to let Buffy suspect anything."

Xander nods. He says, "I know. Besides, Giles told me that, too."

"Fine. Be careful, and don't tell Anya. I don't think we can trust her not to say anything."

Xander is walking away while she says this. When she says her last sentence, he turns his head and looks at her. Then he turns it back and continues walking. Willow enters the building a minute later, after contemplating the new events.

* * *

Buffy is still sitting on her bed in the dorm room. She picks up a magazine and starts flipping through it idly. A few seconds later the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Riley."

"Oh, hi! What d'you need?"

"We need to talk."

Buffy gets really quiet. After a few seconds, she speaks. "OK. But let me ask why. Answer me honestly."

"Last night, I was going on a quick patrol of the cemeteries on this side of town, like you asked me to, to double-check that we got all of the vamps there. Well, I ran into Spike." Riley starts to tell her the story.

Riley and Spike are facing off in the middle of the cemetery.

"Hello, soldier boy."

"Hello, Spike." Riley is speaking sarcastically. "Nice to see you here on this lovely night."

"I thought I might find you out here. You do whatever she asks you to, don't you? You're almost as bad as Angel, who was practically her lap dog." Riley flinches when Spike mentions Buffy's ex.

Spike continues talking, conversationally, almost as if he's talking to a friend, if he had had any. "Speaking of, I found out some juicy information concerning him and your honey." Riley doesn't respond, and Spike just continues talking. "I was kind of eavesdropping on a little meeting of the gang. You actually weren't there, as a matter of fact. Well, anyway, back to the story. They were talking about some dream or something that your little Slayer gal had had the night before. She said it had to do with Angel." At this, Spike pauses. He clearly is enjoying watching Riley squirm.

Riley finally can't take it anymore. "What? What was the dream about?"

Spike acts like he's considering whether or not to tell him. His sadistic side wins, and he answers Riley. "Some kind of oracle group said that Buffy's meant to be with Angel, and they were going to make her immortal, because of some prophecy. I left when I started to get bored with all the sappy details."

A series of emotions cross Riley's face. Finally he speaks, "It's not worth it to beat you." Riley turns around and stalks out of the cemetery, heading home.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I finally decided to ask you if it was true."

Buffy has sat through the entire story, and now she answers him, haltingly. "Yes, it's true. There is a prophecy saying that I am supposed to be with Angel. I'm not sure about the being made immortal. That's because there's a prophecy about Angel turning human and I have to be alive then so this prophecy . . ."

Riley cuts her off, rather rudely. "Well, I'm sorry you wasted your time on me. I'll give you up quietly as long as you don't ever try to speak to me again."

"But, can't we still be fr . . ."

"No. Goodbye." Riley hangs up.

Buffy holds the receiver to her ear for a second longer, as if she thinks it was a joke and soon someone will tell her. Then it hits her. She had waited too long to tell Riley and now she can't fix things. Right when she is hanging up the phone, Willow walks in the door.

"Hi, Buffy! Who was on the phone?" Willow sees the lost look on her friend's face, and realizes. "Oh. Riley found out, huh?"

Buffy just nods. "Yeah. Now I can't speak to him ever again." Then her face gets hard. "I ought to kill Spike for that!"

"Spike? Is that who told Riley? How does he know?"

"He was eavesdropping on our meeting." Buffy has by now gotten up and is heading to the door.

"Wait! Calm down. Killing Spike isn't going to help anybody. How about if I go and talk to Riley, explain the situation. You just stay her and try to calm down."

"It's not going to do any good. I already tried to explain to him. He wouldn't listen."

"Sit down. I'll at least try. If the door gets slammed in my face, then we can find a way to hurt Spike badly. OK? You stay here, watch TV, read a magazine. You know, do something relaxing." Willow leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Buffy wryly grins at the door and picks up her magazine to try and obey her best friend's orders.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human, i.e. the Shanshu prophecy. Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Part Eight**

Xander is walking in the door of his basement to the ringing of the phone. He picks up at the tenth ring, idly thinking about needing an answering machine.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Xander? It's Giles. Have you encountered any dilemmas back there since the last time I phoned?"

"No. Where are you?"

"I'm at Cordelia's apartment. We spent all of last night researching. However, we had no success."

"Wait a minute! Cordelia was researching? Now that's something I don't remember happening a lot in high school."

"Actually, Angel and I did the majority of the research. Cordelia and Wesley fell asleep."

"Oh. OK. That's better."

"Back to the motive for my call. I am going to stay at Cordelia's for a bit. If any catastrophe occurs, call me there. The telephone number is 555- 3374."

Xander hears a click on the other end of the line. Giles had hung up. He hangs up the phone while thinking about the conversation. "Wait a minute! I'm supposed to call Cordelia if we have a problem?"

He decides to talk to Willow and see if he could get her to call if they had to.

* * *

Willow is packing up her bookbag and talking to Buffy at the same time. "Hey, sorry I couldn't talk to him yesterday. I didn't know where he was since he wasn't at his dorm room. I'll try again today after I bring these things I used for the spell back to Tara."

"You don't have to. He made it well known to me that he was cutting himself off completely from me. I don't want him to get angry at you."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. What are you going to do while I'm gone? All I have to say is don't destroy anything valuable. At least don't burn anything down." Willow is clearly teasing Buffy.

"Hey! Anyway, I wouldn't burn anything down. It would only make my life even worse than it is. I'm going to go train a little, get some anger out of my system, and then probably go tell Giles that the spell was positive and I really am immortal."

Willow gets alarmed when Buffy mentions going to Giles's. She tries to stop her best friend. "Wait! You can't go se Giles." She realizes that this tactic will not work, and tries to cover her tracks. "I mean, he's really busy. I'll let him know later, 'cause I'm supposed to see him." She quickly exits the room.

Buffy thinks, "There's something they're hiding. I'll go see Giles anyway." Then she stands up and starts getting ready to leave.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Willow is standing in front of the door to Riley's room. She knocks, because she can hear people talking inside. A couple seconds later, she hears someone come to the door.

Riley opens the door. When he sees who's there, his face gets hard. Willow, peering around him, can see that he was talking to Graham, who's standing inside the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Huh? What? Oh, that's a nice way to greet someone who's at your door. I mean, I'm not a Jehovah's Witness or something."

"Well, I want to know what you're doing here."

"I'm here to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you. I told her so. So . . . GET OUT!"

Graham speaks up at this. "Hey, Rye? Get off her back and let her in so she can talk."

"Fine." Riley leaves the door open and walks further into the room.

"Thank you." Willow walks in the door. Riley plops down on his bed, looking angry.

"Well, I guess I'll start talking so you can continue sulking like a two-year-old." This comment was directed at Riley. "I told Buffy I would talk to you, even though she didn't want me to. She is really hurt that you completely cut yourself off from her. She values your friendship a lot, and you just threw it away."

"She didn't decide to tell me what was going on. Someone else had to tell me."

"Buffy didn't want to hurt you. She wanted to find a better way to let you know. And Spike is just sadistic. He revels in hurting other people."

"So?"

"I just think that you should let Buffy back in. She's depressed enough already. She needs you as a friend."

"Why would she be depressed? She gets to be with her 'soul mate,' and it's not me."

"Every time she thinks she can be with Angel, he's ripped away from her. You are the first relationship she's had where she can feel safe. Or, at least, 'could' feel safe. You proved her wrong by not even being willing to talk to her when a problem pops up."

This last statement seems to hit home with Riley. Willow notices this, and glances at Graham, who pretty much looks like he is serving as the referee in the conversation. Willow indicates that she's going to leave, and Graham nods to show that he understood. When she gets to the door, Willow throws one last statement back to Riley.

"Think about it." She leaves.

* * *

Buffy arrives at Giles's apartment. When she tries the doorknob, she discovers it is locked. She panics for a moment, thinking the worst, and then silently apologizes to Giles before proceeding to snap the lock. She enters the apartment, calling out Giles's name. When nobody answers, she starts looking for clues.

She checks his weapons chest first. Nothing seems to be missing from there. She turns in a slow circle, scanning the room, and sees the coffee table in front of the couch. Three days earlier, it was strewn with all the books they had used in researching the Council of Miracles. It is empty now.

She strides over to the bookshelf. After noticing that a lot of the books are gone from there too, she starts piecing the puzzle of the last few days together. When she realizes the solution, she gets momentarily angry at her friends.

"Damn! That's what Will was hiding!" Instantaneously, she decides to go and confront Giles. In LA.

* * *

Buffy packs up a few days worth of clothes in a bag. She throws some small weapons in the bag afterwards. On the way out the door, she grabs her leather jacket out of the back of the closet, and her wallet off the desk. She takes her keys and leaves.

A few minutes later, she is walking down the street toward the bus station. On the way there, she runs into Xander.

"Hey, Buff. Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey. I was going to go see my mom and warn her about what's up. I might sleep over there, and come back tomorrow."

Xander, being oblivious as usual, doesn't notice her jacket and the bag. "Oh, OK. I'll tell Will, so she won't worry."

"Bye!" Buffy keeps walking. Xander continues on his way, until a thought hits him.

"Wait a minute. That's not the way to her house." He realizes that there might be a problem, so he breaks into a run toward Stevenson Hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buffy has arrived at the station. She checks the schedule on the wall for the next bus, and heads for the ticket window.

She arrives at the window. "One ticket to LA, please."

The attendant gets a ticket. "That will be $4.50." Buffy gives him the money, gets her ticket, and goes to wait for the bus.

* * *

Xander arrives at the dorm. When he gets to room 214, he finds out the door is locked. He collapses against the door to wait.

A minute later, Willow gets back. She sees Xander sitting there, and is puzzled by the sight.

"Xand, what're you doing here?"

Xander looks up. When he sees Willow, he drearily replies, "Houston, we have a problem."

Willow gets worried. She unlocks the door, and they go in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human, i.e. the Shanshu prophecy. Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Part Nine**

Willow is sitting cross-legged on her bed. She looks at Xander, who is pacing in the area between the two beds. "OK, Xander. What's the problem?'

Xander doesn't even stop pacing to talk. "Well, I was heading over here to tell you that Giles is staying with Cordelia while he is in LA. On the way here, I ran into Buffy. She told me that she was going to her mom's house to tell her what's up. I blew it off at first . . ."

Willow interrupts. "So? I'm not seeing what the problem is."

"She wasn't heading toward her mom's house. She was going toward the bus station."

"Did she have any bags or anything? Anything to tell us she left?" Willow, anticipating Xander's answer, is already heading toward the closet.

"I don't know. I didn't pay attention."

Willow opens the closet and starts looking inside. She looks in Buffy's weapons chest, and notices that some stuff is missing. She goes to the back of the closet.

Xander, by now, is confused. "Will, what're you doing in there?"

Willow's voice comes out from behind all the clothes. "Buffy's jacket is missing. You know, the one Angel gave her sophomore year of high school. She had hidden it back here after the 'confrontation' between him and Riley."

"So she took a jacket. I'm not seeing the point."

"She has hardly ever worn it after graduation. She didn't want to be reminded of him when she was trying to move on."

Xander looks on Buffy's desk. "Oh, hey. Her wallet's gone, too. And her keys."

Willow thinks back. "This morning she was thinking about going to see Giles. I tried to stop her, but you know her when she gets determined."

Xander quickly realizes something. "She was heading to the bus station. What if she's going to LA?"

Willow answers his question while walking out of the closet. "We should call Giles."

Xander picks up the phone, dials, and hands the phone to Willow when it starts ringing.

* * *

At the bus station, Buffy is still waiting for the bus to LA. She mentally goes over what she is going to do when she sees Giles. She also is still angry about Spike telling Riley. She decides that she will find something to kill in LA.

Her thoughts are interrupted by an announcement about boarding her bus. She stands up, gathers her jacket and bag, and walks toward the bus. She shows her ticket and gets on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Giles and Angel are, once again, researching to find out anything they can about the Council of Miracles. They are at Cordy's apartment, but she is at an audition. Wesley has been sent out to get more research materials. The two men are sitting at the kitchen table, which is completely covered by Giles's books and various others that Angel has provided.

Suddenly, the phone rings. They look at each other, silently asking the other if they should answer. Finally, Angel goes over to the phone and picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Angel? It's Willow. Is Giles there?"

"Yeah. Do you want to speak with him?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's an emergency."

Angel gets a worried look on his face, but hands the phone to Giles.

"Hello? This is Giles speaking."

"Giles. It's Willow. We have a slight problem here."

"What? Is there some new demon or vampire cult that has attacked?"

"No . . . We think Buffy found out you were there in LA, and is on her way there right now. By the way, she's also really angry."

"Why? And how did she discover where I am?"

"I didn't tell her, and Xander didn't either. We think she went to your place and found out something there. And she's angry because Riley found out about the prophecy from Spike, and he broke up with her. I just wanted to warn you that she's going your way."

"OK. We'll be ready. I'll inform the others of the situation. I'll call if I find her or there is another serious problem."

"'K. Bye!"

Giles hangs up the phone and glances at Angel. He gives no indication of having listened to the conversation. Giles contemplates how much, if any, of the information he should tell. Finally, Angel makes the decision for him.

"What's the problem? Who's angry and coming here?"

"Oh, um . . . Buffy. She found out that Riley discovered information on the prophecy." Giles doesn't want to admit that it was Spike that caused the problem. "He told her he did not want to see her again. She is coming to LA, presumably after me."

Angel looks down at the table. "Oh."

Giles realizes he has broken the rule about not ever saying the name Buffy in Angel's presence. Cordelia had told him about it the first day he was there. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's OK. I can deal."

Giles doesn't believe him.

* * *

That night, everyone in both LA and Sunnydale are on edge. Except for one person, who is disembarking off a bus at an unnamed bus station in LA.

Buffy steps out of the bus and looks around her. She is not in a familiar part of LA. After a minute, she heads to a phone booth nearby. When she gets there, she picks up the phone book, and flips through it. She looks for a listing for Cordelia Chase. A couple seconds later, she finds it. She rips the page out of the book and sets off in the general direction of Cordy's apartment building.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human, i.e. the Shanshu prophecy. Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Part Ten**

It is very late at night, and Buffy is walking down an abandoned street in LA. As usual, she has a stake ready for if a vampire attacks. Also, her anger has not cooled down after Spike broke the news to Riley, causing him to break up with her. Any vampire that would attack now is doomed.

At that exact moment, a group of vampires who look like they were gang members in a previous life try to jump Buffy, not knowing she is an extremely pissed off Slayer. Not long after they attack, though, they find out.

Buffy swings around when she hears the movement behind her. She gets into a fighting stance, but that doesn't deter the vamps. Buffy makes a comment. "You do not want to be messing with me."

The lead vamp blows this off. "What? You're going to kill us?" He is clearly being sarcastic. "I don't think so."

"No, really. Attacking me is hazardous to your health. Didn't you see the Surgeon General's warning?"

"Just shut up and die already."

"Is that the best comeback you can make? God, vamps are getting stupider every day. Should I just have a neon sign over my head that says 'Slayer'?"

"If you're really the Slayer, that will make it even better when we kill you." At this, the lead vamp leads a rush toward her.

She doesn't even flinch. She sends a roundhouse kick at the leader's head. It connects, and with a solid thud, the vamp falls unconscious. The rest of the gang, even without a leader, continue coming at her. She grabs one of the vamps' arms, and flips him over to slam against the ground. He goes down for the count. Meanwhile, Buffy reaches into her bag, which is lying on the ground nearby. She takes out another stake and dispatches the two unconscious vamps. Then she turns on the remaining four vamps. Two of them try and rush her, thinking they'll surprise her.

Obviously, it doesn't work. She punches one of them in the head, and, with a quick jab of a stake, he's dusted. Unfortunately, she ends up off balance. The other vamp comes up from behind her and grabs her in a bear hug, pinning her arms to her sides. However, she regains her balance and quickly bends over forcefully, flipping him over her head and into the remaining two vampires. All three go down. Buffy straightens back up, and watches the tangled vamp bodies try to get up. She starts to realize how pathetic they look, so she goes over and, with two quick thrusts, two vamps are dusted. The last vampire gets up and starts running away from her, scared that he's going to be truly dead.

Buffy takes one glance at the back of the fleeing vampire. Then she runs over to her bag, reaches inside, and pulls out her portable crossbow. She loads a bolt into it, aims at the fugitive, and lets the bolt fly. A couple seconds later, she hears a solid thunk. The vampire stops and looks down. He sees the bolt sticking out of his chest. "Uh oh . . ." A second later, he is dust. Buffy puts the crossbow and all but one stake in her bag. She zips it up, puts it on her shoulder, and continues walking.

A few minutes later, she arrives in front of Cordy's apartment building. She sees someone exit the building in a hurry, and she presses up against the bushes in the front, concealing herself in the shadows. A few seconds later, she sees that it is Angel. He gets into his convertible, and roars off.

Once he gets a ways away, Buffy walks away from the bushes, and enters the building. She looks around to see if she can find anything to tell her which apartment is Cordelia's. However, before she can find any clues, the elevator doors open. Giles, Wesley, and Cordelia step out. When they see Buffy standing in the middle of the lobby, Wesley and Cordelia look startled, due to the fact they weren't at the apartment when Willow called, and Giles had forgotten to pass the information to them. Wesley finally speaks up.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Buffy sweetly answers. "I'm actually here to see Giles."

Giles walks over to her and they have a whispered conversation.

"Why did you come here without telling me? You could trust Xander, but not me?"

"You are still very sensitive on the subject of Angel. I did not want this very thing to occur."

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm not leaving. Where are you going?"

"Oh, well, we found out that a demon rose up from underneath the Santa Monica Pier."

"How'd you 'find out'?"

Cordy hears these last few statements, and has to put in her two cents. "I get these really painful visions. Doyle, Angel's last, like, sidekick person, you met him, gave the power to me before he died."

Buffy looks at Cordy with a puzzled look. "How? How did he 'give' you his power?"

Queen C actually gets embarrassed. "Um . . . Well, it's a long story. Too long to tell right now. We have to be going. Nice seeing you again." She grabs Wesley's arm and starts dragging him toward the door. Buffy interrupts their flight.

"Stop! I'm going with you." She smoothly turns around and heads to the door after them. Giles, flustered, is stuck standing there for a minute, then follows them.

"Wait. We can take my car. It is right around the back."

The small group rounds the corner and heads to the rear of the building. They arrive at the car. Cordy calls shotgun and consequently, Buffy and Wesley climb into the back seat. Giles climbs into the driver's seat, starts up the car, and they drive off. Buffy turns to Wesley. "So, Wes, how do you like LA?"

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the Santa Monica Pier. They park a few blocks away, and get out of the car. Even from there, they can see the demon that Angel has to fight. They stand by the car for a minute, looking up at the demon amazedly. Then, they go into action.

"Giles? Do you happen to have any sharp weapons? I don't think any of the ones I brought in my bag will do anything to that thing." Buffy turns to look at her Watcher.

"I might have some in the boot." At the teens' confused expressions, he clarifies. "My, uh, trunk. I don't recall if I removed them or not."

The group goes to the trunk. Giles pops the lid, and they look inside. They see a stash of weapons, such as swords and battle axes. Wesley comments on their placement. "Is there any place where you don't have weapons? You have weapons in your house, your car trunk, the library. Am I missing anything?"

Cordy makes a statement. "Actually, there aren't any weapons in the library anymore. Remember, we blew the library up at high school graduation."

"Oh, yes. I forgot. Sorry."

Buffy reaches inside the trunk and starts pulling out weapons. When she gets most of them out, she selects a sword and a double-edged battle ax for herself. She steps aside, trying to let the others choose weapons for themselves. They just stand there, still staring at the demon.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She waves a hand in front of Cordy and Wesley's faces. They blink, and finally look at her questioningly. "Choose weapons. If we're going over there," she indicates where the demon is, "We're going to need to be armed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human, i.e. the Shanshu prophecy. Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Author's note: **The demon is loosely based on Greek mythology, if it seems familiar.

**Part Eleven**

While Buffy, Giles, and the others head toward the area where Angel is obviously battling the demon, they study the demon itself. Buffy decides that it kind of looks like the pictures of dragons from the time of the Knights of the Round Table. Except it didn't. It had multiple heads, like the Hellmouth demon they fought twice before, and was dark in coloring. Every once in a while, they saw one of the heads dart down and apparently attack. Most of the time, the head would come back up quickly, after being beaten somewhat. Several of the heads were bleeding from large cuts; the blood showing up dark in the moonlight. Evidently, Angel had a sword or something sharp also.

A few minutes later, they get close enough to the battle to see that Angel is suffering from several wounds. He is still fighting, but it looks to them that this might be a battle he will lose.

Buffy starts getting worried that this battle might end fatally. At least in Angel's case. At that exact moment, she realizes that, even though she tried to suppress it, she still loved Angel. Her anger over her breakup with Riley transforms into anger at this demon who was endangering Angel's life. She gets her weapons ready and rushes into battle recklessly.

Giles exclaims, "Wait! We need a plan! You can't just throw yourself into battle like that and live." Suddenly he speaks quieter, like he is being introspective. "Especially against a demon like this."

Cordelia, only hearing the first part of Giles's comment, suddenly has a thought. "Wait a minute! Maybe this battle is what all those prophecies were about." Afterward, she can't believe she actually came up with that on her own. Then, she surprises herself even more. She speaks, "Hey! We need to help them so they don't die. We can't just sit here and watch them lose."

Both guys are staring at her. Then, Giles kicks into gear. "OK. We need to at least give Angel a break. We should split up so we can attack from all sides and hopefully surprise this demon enough to make some headway. Angel and Buffy have the front of the demon already. I'll take the rear; Cordelia, cover the right side, and Wesley will have the left."

Wesley has second thoughts. "Isn't this going to be a suicide mission?"

Giles gets angry. "Would you rather just stand here and watch Buffy and Angel get massacred?" Wesley looks down and slowly shakes his head no. "I didn't think so."

They spread out, each person going to their assigned areas. About a minute later, they attack. Giles gestures to the others at the best time to attack. They rush in with their weapons raised.

Their plan works at first. The attack from all sides surprises the demon. Angel gets a chance to fall back for a minute to recover some of his strength. Buffy takes up the slack and is fighting mercilessly. Both Cordy and Giles are slashing with their swords, and Wesley is wildly swinging his axes. After a moment, they are all covered in demon blood.

But the demon is not backing down. It hardly seems to be registering its wounds. It is the ultimate foe by way of resilience. It is the Energizer Bunny of the demon world. It keeps going and going and going.

Suddenly, Giles gets an idea. He finds a large piece of wood from w destroyed building on the pier. He tears some fabric from a nearby table covered with a tablecloth. He finds a bottle of alcohol and douses the fabric, which he has wrapped around the end of the piece of wood. He pulls a matchbook out of his pocket, lights a match, and lights the makeshift torch. He runs back into battle.

With one gigantic swing of the sword, he puts all his strength into cutting off one of the demon's heads. Immediately afterwards, he thrusts the torch onto the wound, cauterizing it. While it is writhing in pain, Giles, Cordy, and Wesley inflict more damage. Buffy runs over to Angel, who is sitting on the ground.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." He doesn't seem to realize that it is Buffy speaking. Then, suddenly, he struggles to his feet and picks up his weapon. "They can't fight! I have to be the one to kill it! I have to go back into the battle!"

Buffy responds to his outburst. "You can't! It'll kill you. If you die, where will that leave me? I'll be all alone." She starts crying.

Finally, Angel realizes that it is Buffy speaking. "Buffy?"

"Yes. It's me. I'm here."

"I have to fight it myself. It's part of the prophecy. I have to do it."

Buffy reluctantly relents and lets him go. He goes back into battle, and shortly, the demon is killed, due to the fact it was mortally wounded before. Everybody slowly leaves the scene of carnage, and heads back to their cars. On the way there, Angel suddenly jerks upward and loudly groans. Then he collapses on the ground, unconscious.

Everybody panics. At first, they just stare down at the unconscious form, and then the silence is broken by Cordelia. "Um . . . What just happened?"

They realize Angel passed out. Cordy kneels down to try and revive him somehow. She knows it should be hard, due to the fact that he's a vampire. However, she gets a major surprise.

"Buffy? Can you come down here for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"OK." She slowly kneels down in confusion. "What?"

Cordy starts whispering. "Put your hand over his face."

Buffy gets even more perplexed at this order, but does it anyway. "What are you talking about?" Then she realizes what is wrong with Cordelia. Her eyes get wide.

Cordy gives voice to what they are both thinking. "I-I think he's breathing."

Buffy looks at her, acknowledging the statement. "Hang on. Let me try something." She moves her hand to his throat.

The two others are just standing watching the drama unfold. They can't hear the conversation, so they don't actually know what is going on. They see Buffy move her hand, and suddenly, the last puzzle piece clicks into place for Giles. He thinks, "The prophecy! Maybe it has been fulfilled."

Meanwhile, Buffy has proceeded to see if Angel has a pulse. She suddenly feels it under her fingers, and looks up at Cordy. They stand up and look at Wesley and Giles. Wesley speaks up. "What should we do?"

Buffy decides to take charge. "Let's take him to his car. Cordy, you drive it back. I'll ride with you. Giles, you and Wesley will drive separately in your car." She hands her weapons to Giles, who then gets the rest of the weapons from everyone else and takes them back to his car quickly. When he gets back, they try awkwardly to pick Angel up.

They manage to get him to the convertible, and, with little struggle, put him in the back seat. Cordy and Buffy get in after they retrieve the keys from Angel's jacket pocket. Cordelia starts the engine and the guys back away. Obviously, she hasn't gotten much better at driving since she left Sunnydale.

A couple minutes later, the Plymouth pulls up in front of Cordelia's building. Surprisingly, all three people in the car are still in the car and alive. However, Angel was still unconscious, and the girls had gotten back way before Giles and Wesley would get there. Buffy and Cordy get out of the car, and lean against it waiting.

About fifteen minutes later, the other car pulls up behind the convertible. Giles and Wesley get out and approach the other car. When they get close, Giles asks, "Is he still unconscious?"

Buffy answers. "Yeah. Maybe we should get him out of the car and inside. Cordy, can we all stay her tonight?"

Cordy quietly gives her permission. Then, Giles and Buffy try and get Angel out of the back seat. They accomplish this, and prop him up. Wesley comes, takes Buffy's place on one side of Angel since he's taller, and the little entourage makes their way up the steps and into the building. About five or ten minutes later, they arrive at Cordelia's door.

Cordy gets her keys out and unlocks the door. She enters and holds the door open for Giles, who supports Angel's body and gets inside, followed by Wesley and Buffy. When they are all inside, Cordy shuts the door and locks it from the inside for security.

Then, Cordelia offers the bed to Angel graciously. She shows the way to the room and Giles follows. The other two follow a couple seconds later. Giles drops Angel onto the bed. While the others are trying to get Angel comfortable, Cordelia takes a few extra pillows off the bed, and finds some extra blankets. She hands one of each to Buffy, Giles, and Wesley, keeping one blanket and pillow for herself. When Cordy and the two guys are walking out the door, Buffy speaks up, her arms full of pillows and blankets. "Hey. I think I'll stay in here. I mean, what about when he wakes up? Who would explain everything to him?"

"OK. Fine, but don't do anything but sleep."

"God! He's unconscious. What would I do with him?"

The three leave. Buffy lays a blanket on the floor and sits down Indian-style on it. After a while, she lies down and falls asleep.

* * *

When Buffy wakes up, it is morning. She gets up off the floor to check Angel. He is still unconscious, but also still has a pulse. She walks out of the room a moment later and sees that the others are all awake and sitting there waiting.

"He's still unconscious. Does anyone know a way we could try and get him to regain consciousness?"

Giles answers. "Give him a little more time. Maybe he will still wake up on his own."

Buffy contradicts him. "It's already been several hours. Do you really think he's going to wake up on his own?" However, while she is talking, she is heading for the door to the bedroom.

A few seconds later, she enters the room and sits down on the end of the bed, facing Angel. She settles down to wait and see if he does actually regain consciousness on his own.

"Maybe I should have brought a book."

Buffy is thinking about being incredibly bored. She gets up and starts looking through the drawers in the room. Finally, in the top drawer of the nightstand, she finds a magazine. She returns to the foot of the bed and sits down again.

Twenty minutes later, Buffy is almost finished looking at the magazine. She notices some movement nearby, and she looks up. She sees that Angel's eyes are open. She stands up and moves toward the head of the bed.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

Angel is still a little out of it. "Buffy? What am I doing here? What're you doing here? Where am I?"

Buffy decides to good-naturedly tease him. "Enough with the questions. Anyway, yes, you were hurt, I needed someone to yell at, and Cordelia's. In that order."

"Why'd you need to yell at someone?"

"Oh, Spike pissed off Riley and he broke up with me. It just really made me upset."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Well, I guess it kind of was, since it was the prophecy that made Riley mad."

"The prophecy?"

"The one that said we were supposed to be together."

Angel replies quietly. "Oh. Do you still need someone to yell at?"

"No. I worked it out first on a bunch of vamps, and then on that demon."

They both get silent at the mention of the demon. Angel sits up and looks at Buffy. At that exact moment, Cordelia comes running in with a bucket of water. She stops dead at the sight of Angel awake.

"Oh. OK. I'll just take this back to the kitchen." She smoothly turns around and walks out of the room.

When the door had opened, both Angel and Buffy had turned and looked at the person who had entered. When Cordelia makes her exit, they continue their conversation. Buffy is the first to speak.

"So. You're OK? Do you feel anything strange?" She intentionally wants to know if Angel knows he is human.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Buffy just looks at him. Angel reads something in her eyes, and then tries to concentrate and figure out what she meant. Suddenly, his eyes get wide, and Buffy knows her has figured out that he is truly human. She decides to try and explain what had happened.

"We don't know how it happened, exactly. After the battle, you passed out, and suddenly you had a pulse." Then, she leans over and gives him a hug. Angel decides to risk everything he has, and leans over and kisses her. When she returns the kiss, he knows that everything is alright.

* * *

A few hours later, everything is explained to the others. Giles seems happy. Cordy tries to hide it, but they all know she is happy too. Wesley just seems completely confused.

Buffy decides that she wants to go back to Sunnydale and tell Willow and Xander. The others decide that they will go with her, and plans are made to leave the next morning.

It is decided that Buffy will ride with Angel in his convertible. The other three will follow in Giles's car. Then, they settle down to sleep until it is time to leave the next day.

The next morning, they wake up early to get ready for their trip. Angel, Cordy and Wesley then pack up some clothes for a couple days, while Giles and Buffy pack up everything they had brought with them. They leave the apartment, and Cordy locks the door behind them. The group heads down to the cars parked outside. When they reach the front door, Angel and Buffy split off from the others, and head for the Plymouth.

Before they get to the car, Giles calls out an instruction. "Angel. Meet us at my house when you arrive in town."

Buffy throws her bag into the back seat of the car while Angel replies. "OK. Meet you there." Then, he throws his bag in the back with Buffy's and opens the car door for her. She gets in, and Angel goes around the back end of the car and gets in on the driver's side. He turns around to check and see that the others are getting in Giles's car. Then, he turns the key in the ignition, and they drive off.


	12. Epilogue

**Title: **Immortal Miracles

**Author: **Kristin Hulett Buffy and the Scooby Gang find out about the prophecy about Angel turning human, i.e. the Shanshu prophecy. Then they get some strange dreams and prophecies of their own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters on _Buffy_ and _Angel_. I am only a lowly fan who liked the Angel/Buffy relationship and has my own ideas about the prophecy Wesley found. The only characters that are possibly mine are the members of the Council of Miracles (and Megan, in the epilogue). Meaning, don't sue me because what would you expect to get out of a 23-year-old without a job, driver's license, or anything that could possibly mean my family's rich. All you would get would be a lot of junk and a possibly psycho golden retriever.

**Epilogue**

By midafternoon, everyone was in Sunnydale. Willow and Xander are over at Giles's and have been told of everything that happened in LA. Now, they are just sitting there, trying to process the information. Suddenly, Willow remembers something.

"Oh. Hey, Buffy. Last night Riley came looking for you. I told him you were out of town, so he gave me a message for you. He is sorry, and would like it if you could be friends again."

"Cool. I'll have to go see him sometime." But she didn't look like she would be going over there anytime soon. She is leaning up against Angel's chest, and his arms are around her. She turns to look up at him. "We'll have to make you guys get along."

Angel just looks happy to have Buffy back. He tells the group that Wesley, Cordy and he will have to figure something out with Angel Investigations, but he would like to move back to town. Cordy tells him that they can run the office, and they could call him to LA if they absolutely needed him, since that last demon probably meant that most of the problems are over. "And we can handle a few vampires or minor demons."

Buffy speaks up. "Your mansion is still empty. You could probably move back in if you wanted to. I think your stuff is all still in there anyway."

Before Angel can say anything, Giles's phone rings. Giles picks it up.

"Hello? Oh, yes. He's here. I'll put him on." He hands the phone to Xander with an exasperated look.

"Hello? Oh. Hi. Sorry. I forgot." He hangs up the phone with a sheepish look. He explains, "I had a date with Anya. I forgot, and she found Giles's number. I have to go now."

Angel gives Xander a look. "Anya? Wasn't she a demon?"

Buffy turns to look at him again. "Yeah, but she isn't anymore. Now she just has this thing with Xander."

Cordy pipes up. "Xander, what is it with you and weird people? I mean, first that substitute teacher that was a giant praying mantis, then that mummy girl, and now an ex-demon. Boy, am I glad I broke up with you. I hope it's not contagious."

Angel looks at the others. "She returns to Sunnydale and reverts back to her old self. Really, she doesn't always act like this in LA."

Xander leaves and Willow stands up. "I really should be going, too. I have homework and stuff." She leaves in a hurry.

Buffy finally decides to move. "I guess I should go talk to Riley. Angel, stay here until I can explain everything to him. Bye, everyone!" She walks out the door.

A few minutes later, Angel decides to go check out his mansion. Cordy and Wesley stake out Giles's living room. They decide to spend the night, and everyone settles down.

The next day, Cordy and Wesley go over to Angel's mansion. They tell him they're going to head back to LA. Then Cordy asks, "So, are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"OK. Bye. See you sometime." They leave and go back to LA.

* * *

A few weeks later, Riley had finally accepted Angel as Buffy's boyfriend. Of course, the fact that Angel is human helps. The two guys manage to become friends, and Riley is included in some Scooby Gang outings. Anya continued to be a little annoying, but everyone just dealt with her because that is how she is. Angel found out about Tara, and actually dealt with it better than Buffy did when she had first found out.

Buffy graduated from college. A couple months later, she and Angel got married. Everyone came to the ceremony. Cordy and Wesley closed the office for a few days and showed up. Xander was best man, and Willow was the maid of honor. Riley, Tara, Anya and Buffy's mom were the only other guests. Giles gave Buffy away, since her father was on a business trip and couldn't come.

Angel sold the mansion, and the couple bought a house close to Buffy's mother's house. Three years later, Buffy gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Megan Elizabeth. Sadly, she never really had a chance to get to know her grandmother. Joyce died shortly before Megan's first birthday. However, she had a lot of "aunts" and "uncles" to make up for it. She especially liked "Aunt" Willow. Buffy had to forbid Willow to ever teach Megan any magic.

Xander had married Anya, and Riley had actually found someone. He had married her, and Buffy was good friends with his wife. Giles continued helping Buffy fight anything that had come up, but he was getting old before his time from the stress. Everyone was devastated when he died seven years after Buffy had gotten married.

* * *

2010:

Every once in a while, Buffy would wake up thinking that everything that had happened was a dream. Then, she would turn over and see Angel next to her, sleeping, or she would get up and go to her daughter's room and watch her.

Megan was four, and Buffy knew that everyone loved her. She had dark hair like Angel, but she had her mother's eyes. She also had her mother's personality, but that couldn't be seen when she was asleep. When she was asleep, she seemed so innocent and perfect. Sometimes, Buffy couldn't figure out how she deserved what she has gotten. She has a wonderful family, and great friends.

Buffy gets tired of wondering about this, and turns around and goes back to bed.


End file.
